


Salazzle Support

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Marnie's Salazzle helps its trainer relax after some rigorous training.





	Salazzle Support

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Lotsof]

A dark shade swished and swooshed among the trees, running circles around then and vaulting over low branches elegantly. After rushing up a particularly large one and coming down again just as quickly, the shade suddenly halted in front of a young girl.

“That was great, Salazzle! No one’s going to be able to beat you with this kind of speed”, Marnie said, excitedly. Salazzle puffed out its chest proudly, enjoying the praise. “But since you’re still in good shape, how about another run?”. The Pokemon let its head drop in disappointment. This had been going on for a while.

Marnie was going to challenge the Pokemon League soon. She had retreated into the woods to train a few weeks prior, and since then herself and her Pokemon had barely gotten any breaks. They were strong, but the prospect of fighting the greatest trainers of the region still made her nervous. She was on edge, and failed to see that she was wearing her team and herself down. Of course, her Pokemon didn’t have it in them to protest. After all, they all knew how much Marnie wanted to win. So did they, after all.

Things took a turn when another girl stumbled upon them. Her peach-colored hair was tied into an off-centered ponytail, and she wore a beige coat with baby blue leggings.  
“I certainly didn’t expect to find you out here, Marnie”, Sonia said jovially. “Where did you leave your fan club?”.  
“Sonia!? What are you doing here? Are you spying on us?”, the younger girl asked suspiciously.

Sonia approached and inspected Marnie.  
“Why would I do that? I’m just doing some field research for my grandma, but, say, how long have you been out here? Are you eating right? That leather jacket of yours seems to swallow you up even more so than usual”. As if to answer her question, Marnie’s stomach rumbled and she blushed. “Care for a sandwich? I’ll share”, Sonia giggled.

Soon after, both of them were sitting on a boulder having lunch. While she may have neglected her own nutrition a little, Marnie had packed enough food for her Pokemon. Salazzle munched on its lunch and watched the two girls with interest. They hadn’t seen another person in weeks, and maybe this one would prove useful in earning it and Marnie’s other Pokemon a well-deserved break.

It exhaled, blowing a thin, noxious cloud their way, enriched with plenty of its pheromones. It would attract male Pokemon towards it, which would be a welcome change of pace for Salazzle, and maybe it would get the girls to unwind a little as well. Thus, Salazzle snuck away into the underbrush to commence its own break.

Marnie and Sonia barely even noticed the fumed beyond a sweet smell tickling their noses. They ate in peace, talking about nothing in particular, until Sonia raised her voice.  
“Marnie, what is that?”, she asked, pointing. Marnie followed her finger and noticed that she was pitching a tent. She cried out and tried hiding it.  
“T-that’s n-n-nothing! I-it’s j-just m-m-my…”, she mumbled tensely. Now that she was aware of it, her boner felt unbearably hard. It strained against her soft panties as if to tear right through them.

Meanwhile, Sonia eyed the protrusion in Marnie’s pink little dress with interest. Her cheeks were flushed and she found it difficult to look away. In fact, a certain kind of heat was welling up in her tummy, and it got worse as she looked at Marnie’s boner.

The trainer yelped when her dress suddenly got pulled up.  
“Wow, would you look at that?”, Sonia said upon seeing the sorry state Marnie’s panties were in. They looked like they might rip at any second. It could only barely contain her cock, though one of her testicles was already dangling from one of the stretched-out leg holes. The spot that touched Marnie’s tip was drenched with pre-cum.

Sonia took the liberty of hooking a slender finger in the waistband of her panties and simply yanking them down. She watched Marnie’s cock and balls bounce freely and smiled lewdly.  
“Gee, now I get why you have so many fans. I’ll bet the girls that follow you around fight over who gets to drain this thing each day, huh?”, she asked cheekily.

That wasn’t true, of course. Marnie had never done it with anyone, fan or otherwise, although she thought that some of her fans were really cute. She had definitely thought about some of them when she had touched herself in the past.

“W-what are you doing!?”, Marnie asked, face flushed with embarrassment. She felt like dying from being exposed this way, but on the other hand, she felt the very real urge to grab Sonia by her ponytail and make her choke on her throbbing erection.

“Looks to me like you haven’t gotten off in a while. I’ll just help you with that real quick, okay?”, Sonia asked, and before Marnie could respond her tongue was already licking all over her sensitive glans. Marnie whimpered and reached for Sonia head to push her away, but instead shoved her cock all the way down her throat.

It felt so nice and tight in there that it blew Marnie’s mind a little. She just sighed contently and stared off into the distance, enjoying the feeling, while Sonia struggled to free herself from her grip. Eventually, she managed to tear herself away. She coughed a few times before grinning up at the Pokemon trainer.

“I was going to start slowly, but if you’re going to be like that I think I’ll just go all out”, she said hoarsely. Then, Marnie’s cock disappeared in her mouth again, and Sonia started bobbing her head hard and fast.

As nice as a tight throat was, a hot mouth with a tongue that thrashed around wildly was even better. Marnie moaned and felt her knees buckle from the sudden pleasure. She landed on her bottom, and Sonia followed without ever releasing the dick from her sloppy mouth. She stared at Marnie as she sucked her cock passionately. Her lips rubbed it hard and her tongue wrapped around it and flicked the glans rapidly. She salivated so much that bubbles started appearing around her lips, and droplets of the stuff kept rolling down Marnie’s shaft, gradually coating her balls.

Sonia didn’t even miss a beat when Marnie started thrusting into her mouth. The cocksucker’s slurping and moaning was merely joined by the occasional gagging and choking noise.

It was simply too good. Marnie cried out and held Sonia in place when she released her load. Torrents of thick spunk were pumped into Sonia’s mouth, and she struggled to pull away, lest she drowned in it. When she managed to get free, her mouth was already overflowing with sticky white stuff, and Marnie added to the mess by spewing a few more ropes of it all across her face.

“Geez, you almost got it all over my clothes”, Sonia said in faux-annoyance when Marnie’s dick had finally stopped. It remained standing, however, twitching with need, and listening with saliva and cum.  
“You should probably take them off to keep them clean”, Marnie said, eyeing her hungrily.  
“I think you’re right”, Sonia said, licking her cum-stained lips lasciviously.

Marnie started sucking Sonia’s tits as soon as she pulled up her top. She lusted after her perky nipples and gave them a proper tongue lashing, which made Sonia moan. Nibbling them made her yelped.

Things got more heated as they fumbled with Sonia’s leggings. It was tough to get them off while Marnie distracted her, so she eventually just ripped a whole into the crotch. The sound of ripping fabric attracted Marnie’s attention, and when she caught a glimpse of Sonia’s drenched panties, she moved on to them. She pulled them aside, laying bare a smooth, wet, sweltering pussy in dire need of a dick.

Feeling hot herself, Marnie quickly tossed aside her jacket and dress, and climbed onto Sonia.  
“Come on, hurry. Hurry! Hurryhurryhurry!”, Sonia begged when Marnie’s dick was rubbing against her.  
“I’m trying! It’s so slipper-ahhh!”, Marnie yelped when she slipped inside.

Both of them savored the penetration. Sonia pussy tightly coiled around Marnie’s cock. The hot flesh squeezing her cock was mind-blowing, as was the organ spreading her pussy wide open. The girls looked at each other for a moment with smoldering eyes. Both of them started grinning. Sonia let her hands wander down to Marnie’s ass, pulling her closer, and Marnie pushed her face into Sonia’s cleavage. Then the rutting began.

The cries of passion resounded in the woods as Marnie plowed Sonia’s pussy. She was as if in a trance. Her cock ached with need, and the touch of Sonia’s tight, velvety pussy seemed to alleviate the need a little bit with each thrust, prompting her to thrust again and again, harder and faster each time. All the while she kept sucking Sonia’s tits, which made her pussy quiver if she sucked hard enough.

Soon, both of their crotches were covered in juice. Sonia was positively overflowing. As Marnie’s balls slapped against her, droplets went flying this way and that. 

“Oh, fuck!”, Marnie cried when she came again. Sonia squealed when her womb was flooded with piping hot semen, making her cum, too. Marnie kept thrusting throughout her ejaculation, making a mess. The cum overflowed, smearing Sonia’s pussy and running down in-between her butt cheeks.

“Good grief, who are you trying to impress?”, Sonia panted when Marnie just wouldn’t stop pumping semen into her pussy. “Are you trying to knock me up or something?”. Marnie looked up from her cleavage with hazy eyes.  
“Everyone knows that cum belongs deep inside girls’ pussies. You got a problem with that?”. Sonia smirked cheekily.  
“Nope!”, she said airily. Now it was Marnie’s time to smile.  
“Good, because it’s time for the next round”, she said and started thrusting again, mere seconds after her orgasm subsided. Sonia moaned happily and wrapped her legs around her stud.

Salazzle returned to her master after letting of some steam with a few wild Pokemon, feeling much more relaxed. She had needed a break.

However, the Pokemon was shocked to find her master and the newcomer in an absolutely disheveled state. Both of them were seemingly unconscious, half-lidded, vacant eyes staring into the distance, with big happy smiled on their faces. Sonia was lying on her back, with Marnie on top. There was cum all over their bodies, but most of it was concentrated in a large puddle between their legs. Marnie’s flaccid dick rested on Sonia’s thoroughly fucked pussy, which was still overflowing with thick semen. Marnie’s butt showed scratches where Sonia had clawed at her during orgasms, and Sonia’s boobs were covered in hickeys from Marnie’s incessant sucking.

It was a mess, though, apparently, a satisfying one. Salazzle let her master sleep. It was a good thing that no one was likely to find them like this. It seemed like Salazzle’s pheromones affected humans very strongly. The Pokemon would make sure to remember that for when she felt her master needed to elt off some steam again.


End file.
